A MixedWorld Hunger Games
by Glitch Guardian
Summary: Artemis Fowl ends up in the future thanks to No.1, and is chosen to be in the Hunger Games. All except Katniss, Artemis, and three of them are members of Artemis Fowl FanFiction. I apologize for the weird format. The FowlFanFiction format is different.
1. Into Panem

Artemis fumed. When he had asked No.1 to send him back in time, No.1 had messed everything up, and now he was in the future. And without Holly and her magic, he was stuck. Artemis silently promised to have Butler wring No.1's neck so hard he would squeal like a girl. When he got back…If he got back...No. He couldn't think about that. He had to find out where he was.  
>Artemis looked around. He was in some square or another. A rusty old sign pointed to two roads leading away into the gloom. One arrow said The Seam, and the other said Victor's Village. He walked over to where a huge crowd was gathered around a woman on a stage. She had spiky pink hair, and was standing in between two large fish bowls."Hello everyone! Welcome to the Reaping! Lets get started!" Her voice was cheerful, but it didn't match the gloomy mood of the crowd. She reached into one of the fishbowls, and pulled out a piece of paper.<br>"Our girl tribute is..." The woman unfolded the slip of paper.  
>"Katniss Everdeen!" The crowd groaned. One person near Artemis muttered to his neighbor<br>"Again? That's her, what is it, THIRD time? Poor girl."Artemis looked up at the stage. The woman was holding another piece of paper.  
>"Our boy tribute is..." Se unfolded the new slip of paper.<br>"Artemis Fowl!" Her happiness momentarily turned into a look of confusion.  
>"Who's he?" someone said. Artemis went up the stairs onto the stage, where a girl immediately followed him. She had harsh eyes and rough brown hair. <em>She must be Katniss,<em> Artemis thought.  
>"I've never seen YOU before," she said. Then the two of them were hustled on a train.<br>"Where are we going?" Artemis asked.  
>"You'll see," said Katniss sourly. She was acting mean to Artemis, but on the inside, she was feeling sorry for him. That's what the games had taught her. Never show your feelings.<p> 


	2. Some Other Tributes

Artemis and Katniss were pushed roughly on a train. Katniss told Artemis they were going to a place called "the Capitol." The train ride was long and boring. A man called Haymich showed up halfway through the trip. Artemis suspected he was drunk. Haymitch, the woman from the stage, and Katniss discussed battle strategies. Artemis tried to contact Holly, but it wasn't working.  
>"Horrible reception in the future," He muttered. Finally, they were in the Capitol.<br>When the train pulled into the station, Artemis got off as fast as he could. He looked back at the train and saw Katniss motioning for him to wait. He felt someone's gaze as they stared at him. Artemis turned around. Behind him was a tiny jet-black dragon. Artemis barely contained a squeak. The dragon started laughing in a weird dragony way.  
>"Hello," Someone said. Artemis looked up. Behind the dragon was a tall, pink-haired girl. She wore low-slung jeans, and a tight green top.<br>"I'm Matidell, and this is Emily," The girl said. The dragon shimmered, and then turned into a girl. She had shoulder length black hair that matched the color of the wolf, and peircing silver eyes. Artemis smiled evilly.  
>"Emily? Not a very common name around here, is it?"<br>"So?" Emily said, crossing her arms.  
>"See you in the arena!" Matidell said, blinking her deep blue eyes.<br>"You do that," Artemis replied, suddenly uncomfortable. He left the two girls, and went to look for Katniss.


	3. Meeting Potential Allies

Artemis found Katniss by the train.  
>"Why didn't you wait for me?" she demanded. "We're late now!"<br>"Sorry." Artemis said. The two of them boarded a large ship that looked like an alien's craft. It floated in the air, and then landed on the roof of a tall tower.  
>Artemis and Katniss got off the hovercraft, and climbed down some stairs. A young girl pointed to an elevator. The three of them got on, and the girl pressed a button. The elevator zoomed downward.<br>Artemis stepped out into a large room. It had a large table in the center that was full of many exotic foods. Artemis spotted Matidell and Emily waving at him in the corner. He walked over to them.  
>"Hey." Matidell said."Look at those two guys over there. They're gonna die, like fast. I might even kill them..." Matidell pointed to two small boys that both had black hair, but one had glasses. They were standing in a corner whispering to each other. Emily began to shimmer.<br>"Oh don't go all dragon on me, Emily! I was just joking!" Matidell said defensively.  
>"You'd better be."Emily said coldly. Artemis walked over to the two boys.<br>"Hi. My name is FoalylsAGenues. You can call me FAG. Later, you can call me MERCY, and after that, you can call me AHHHH. This is my brother, Foaly." The kid with the glasses said.  
>"Hi. I Foaly. I kill you fast. I see you then boom then you dead." Foaly said.<br>"What a warm welcome, Foaly." FAG said. Artemis slowly backed away.  
>Artemis returned to where Matidell and Emily were standing. Katniss and a girl Artemis had never seen before had joined them. She was very tall and slender, she had long black hair with red streaks, and she had an earring in only one ear.<br>"Hi." She said softly.  
>"This is Ivy. She's from my district. I really don't know her, which is good." Matidell said happily. Katniss cleared her throat.<br>"Can you tell me NOW where I can find Elfie?"  
>"OK,ok. She's in the kitchen, making food. She's the tallest one, and she's really pale." Matidell said. Katniss headed in the direction of the kitchen.<br>"Wait!" Emily called after her.  
>"What?" Katniss said, turning around.<br>"Watch out! She's a vampire!" Emily said worriedly.


	4. The Games are Postponed

"Wake up, lazybones!" Katniss's shout woke Artemis up from a strange dream in which he was being chased around Fowl Manor by lots of purple dragons, black wolves, and Matidells.  
>"What time is it?" He mumbled groggily.<br>"10:30! Hurry up, or we'll be late for training!" Katniss shouted as she ran out the door.  
>Artemis rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.<br>When Artemis woke up, the first thing he saw was a very angry Katniss.  
>"I'm... not... going to freak. Just... get... off your...lazy bum and come... downstairs..." Katniss said, obviously struggling to keep her temper in check. Artemis yawned, and took the elevator to the dining room. Once there, he noticed there were only 8 other people.<br>"Aren't there supposed to be 24 people in the hunger games?" He asked Katniss.  
>"Well, yeah. The other tribute's train crashed. Everyone disappeared somewhere except for Jessica here." Katniss pointed to a tall girl that had black hair, tan skin, and dark blue glasses almost hiding her black eyes.<br>"She would still be lost in the snow if it weren't for Emily. Emily went all dragon and flew to the site."  
>Artemis looked at Emily. A tall girl with spiky blonde hair that Artemis had never seen before smiled, exposing pointed teeth.<br>"Hey-ya. I'm Elfie. I guess Emily's a hero now?" She said. Emily beamed. Elfie reached out a tentative hand. Artemis grasped it, preparing to shake it, when Elfie suddenly pulled it up to her nose with inhuman strength.  
>"Hmmm...Almost bloodless. That explains why you're so pale." She said mysteriously. Artemis remembered last night, when Katniss had been looking for Elfie.<br>"You're a vampire." He exclaimed.  
>"That's right!" Elfie said sweetly.<br>Artemis was joyful. The games had been postponed because of the other tributes' disappearance, but no one wanted to begin training. All the tributes were randomly wandering around the Capitol. He had bought a new suit, because his old one was dirty from District 12's soot. Artemis stood near Emily, Matidell, Elfie, Jessica, and Katniss at a hospital bed. Emily had recently flown back to the scene of the wreck, and found a body. The doctors said that she was gravely injured, but still alive. She had recently woken up, and the doctors had invited the little group to see her. The girl was covered in bandages and moaning. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. They were the deepest green Artemis had ever seen.  
>"Hello. I am Rowena." The girl said shakily before passing out again.<br>**THE DAILY CAPITOL**  
><strong>the hunger games <strong>_**postponed!**_  
><em>By Lydia E. Ambient, our correspondent in the Capitol<em>  
>Five new tributes have been found by Emily near the wreckage recently, bringing the total number of tributes to 15. There are 7 that are still missing. The recent ones that have been found have been identified as follows:<br>Zadia-District 8  
>Nerris-District 4<br>Falcon-District 5  
>Herminia-District 8<br>Jacob-District 7  
>With only 7 tributes left to find, you must all continue to try searching your hardest *hinthint*. We don't want to skip the Hunger Games this year!<p>

~Lydia E. Ambient


	5. All the Tributes in a HandyDandy List

Artemis was shaken awake roughly by Katniss early the next morning.  
>"What..." He murmured groggily. Katniss wasn't smiling.<br>"They found the others," was all she said before stalking out of the room.  
>Artemis came down to the breakfast hall to see it crowded with gloomy kids.<br>"Line Up!" An official-looking man shouted at them all. Everyone jumped into a line. The man began to call everyone's name.  
>"FoalyIsagenius and Foaly. District one!"<br>"Here!"  
>"Harris and Leroy. District 2!"<br>"Here!"  
>"Matidell and Ivy. District 3!"<br>"Here!"  
>"Elfie and Nerris. District 4!"<br>"Here!"  
>"Falcon and Eva. District 5!"<br>"Here!"  
>"Atheo and Nike. District 6!"<br>"Here!"  
>"Jessica and Jacob. District 7!"<br>"Here!"  
>"Zadia and Herminia. District 8!"<br>"Here!"  
>"Luther and Anastasia. District 9!"<br>"Here!"  
>"Helios and Max. District 10!"<br>"Here!"  
>"Emily and Rowena. District 11!"<br>"Here!"  
>"Artemis and Katniss! District 12!" The man practically screamed in their faces. It was obvious he had a general hatred toward all District 12 tributes.<br>"Here," Katniss and Artemis replied quietly. The man sneered.  
>"I don't want you to cause any trouble, you hear? We're late already, so we can't do the opening ceremonies or the interviews."<br>The man stalked away. Katniss looked at Artemis and shrugged. She didn't know who he was.


	6. Enter the Arena

Later that day, Artemis was led down a long hallway. The other tributes had been led down similar ones. He realized it was time for the games to begin. He was pushed into an object similar to an elevator that elevated him to a sliding metal door. The door slid open, and the light burned Artemis's eyes. When he got used to the light, he noticed a large, gleaming, golden cornucopia-like thing. Objects were strewn around it in a seemingly random order. As Artemis was just about to figure it out, a large horn blew, and the tributes ran out into the arena.  
>Artemis skirted the cornucopia. He grabbed a knife, and dashed into the forest. Suddenly, Katniss was running along beside him. She ran to a sturdy-looking tree, and scurried up it. She motioned for him to follow. Artemis took considerably more time to climb up the tree.<br>"We need to work together to win this," Katniss said as she was stashing a backpack and a bow and arrow in the crook of the tree. Suddenly, a boy carrying a knife yelled from a tree near them. Artemis recognized him as Helios. Katniss calmly pulled out an arrow and shot the boy, who fell from the tree dead. There was a loud boom, and a strange hover trolly similar to Opal's appeared and carried the boy away. Artemis heard scratching. He looked down. A small black dragon was climbing up the tree.  
>"It's me, Emily," the dragon squeaked. "I want to ally with you." Artemis looked at Katniss, unsure.<br>"Why not?" she said dully as Emily the dragon settled herself on a small branch.  
>Artemis woke up to the sound of cannon fire. His eyes shot open, and he spotted Katniss already up, and slowly extracting an arrow from her quiver. Emily was still asleep. Katniss turned and looked at Artemis and smiled, glancing at his dagger.<br>"You're never going to get anywhere with that. That involves hand-to-hand combat."  
>The leaves rustled above the trio's heads, and Artemis and Katniss looked up. A machine gun dropped into Artemis's lap.<br>"Try this instead," commented a familiar voice. Elfie dropped nimbly down onto the branch beside the two of them, and the slumbering Emily. She glanced back up at the tree.  
>"C'mon down, Matidell," she said with a smirk. Matidell dropped down with considerably less grace than Elfie.<br>"Mind if we join you?" Matidell said brightly. Emily's head snapped up.  
>"Wha's 'appening? Anyone die yet?" She said groggily. Katniss sighed.<br>"How are we ever going to kill someone if we're allied to everyone?"  
>When it was evening, Katniss pointed up to the sky.<br>"Look," she told the four others, "They're going to show the dead tributes." Emily, now a human with black hair and silver eyes, cocked her head.  
>"So?" She said, crossing her arms. Katniss glared at her.<br>"_So,_ it shows us who we're still up against," She hissed.  
>In the sky, a strange insignia lit up the arena. A strange song began playing. Then the insignia disappeared, and was replaced by a picture of Helios. Then that disappeared, and more pictures appeared in rapid succession. Their names flashed through Artemis's head, <em>Leroy...Atheo...Nike...Max...<em>He didn't know any one of them, and for that he was glad. Elfie smirked.  
>"Killed 'em all in a little bomb," She said, slapping a high five with Matidell. Katniss smiled.<br>"You know how to make bombs? This is great!" Artemis noticed a malicious glint in her eyes he had never noticed before. He shivered.


	7. Falcon

Artemis tensed, hearing the crackle of leaves. _You are our guard. The four of us will make bombs, and you will kill anyone who comes close. Got it?_ Katniss had told him. Artemis was jolted out of his memories by the sound of a bow drawing.  
>"Hello?" He called. There was a twang, and Artemis gasped as an arrow impaled itself in his arm. He dropped his knife, grasping the wound. He felt the hot, sticky liquid dripping down his arm.<br>"Who-Who are you?" Artemis called weakly.  
>A figure stepped out of the woods, wearing a dark, hooded cloak and a black T-shirt and jeans. Artemis could barely see the boy's face, but he saw a devilish grin from under the hood. The boy notched another arrow, and pulled back his hood, exposing shoulder-length blonde hair.<br>Then Emily dropped down to tell Artemis the bomb was ready. Her back was to the boy so she didn't see him, but he saw her. His face got that faraway look that Artemis recognized as "lovesick."  
>"Emily?" She spun around.<br>"Oh, it's you, Falcon," She said in a bored tone. Falcon looked hurt.  
>"Can-Can I join you?" Emily nodded. Katniss leaned down from the tree to see what was going on, and sighed.<br>"_Another_ one?"


End file.
